Saved By The Bell Gundam Style!
by andi
Summary: What Happens When The Gundam Wing Characters Are The Charcters From Saved By The Bell? Read And Find Out! Chapter 9 Uploaded!!!
1. Our Story Begins

I Do Not Own Gundam Wing Or Saved By The Bell And I Don't Have Anything To Do With The Production Of Them.  
  
Saved By The Bell Gundam Wing Style!  
  
With:  
Duo Maxwell as: Zack  
Heero Yuy as: Slater  
Wufei Chang as: Screech  
Relena Peacecraft as: Jesse  
Hilde Schbeiker as: Kelly  
Dorothy Catalonia as: Lisa  
Zechs Merquise as: Mr. Belding  
  
  
  
(Scene) In The Hall Near The Lockers On Monday Morning We See Duo Maxwell Beside A Locker.  
  
(Heero Walks Over To Duo)  
  
Heero: All right Preppy?  
  
Duo: Hi Heero  
  
Heero: Did You Revise For The History Exam  
  
Duo: What!? There's A History Exam Today!?  
  
Heero: Uhh... Yeah  
  
Duo: Oh No My Parents Will Kill Me If I Don't Do Well; They Said They Would Ground Me For A Month If I Did Badly In Another Exam!  
  
Heero: Oh, Well Parents Say A Lot Of Things Preppy.  
  
Duo: Not Mine!  
  
(Wufei Walks Over)  
  
Wufei: Hi Guys, Did You Revise For The Big History Exam?  
  
(Duo Groans)  
  
Heero: Duo Didn't Revise, He Forgot About The Exam.  
  
Wufei: Forget! How Could He Forget?  
  
Heero: How Should I Know?  
  
Wufei: (Says Under His Breath) Duo Is Weak  
Duo: I Heard That!  
  
Ok That's The End Of Part 1! I Hope You Liked It! I'm Sorry Abut The Length, I Am Very Busy! Busy, Busy, Busy!  
  
  



	2. Meet Zechs

I Do Not Own Gundam Wing Or Saved By The Bell And I Don't Have Anything To Do With The Production Of Them.  
  
Saved By The Bell Gundam Wing Style Part 2  
  
With:  
Duo Maxwell as: Zack  
Heero Yuy as: Slater  
Wufei Chang as: Screech  
Relena Peacecraft as: Jesse  
Hilde Schbeiker as: Kelly  
Dorothy Catalonia as: Lisa  
Zechs Merquise as: Mr. Belding  
  
(Scene) Were Still In The Hall And Wufei, Duo And Heero Are Still There  
  
(Relena Walks Over To Them)  
  
Relena: Hi Guys, Hi Heero. Did You Revise For The Big History Exam?  
  
Heero: Go Away Relena  
  
Relena: No Heero I Love You I Will Never Leave You.  
  
Heero: I Will Destroy You.  
  
(Relena Pulls A Face)  
  
Wufei: Your Face Will Stay Like That If You're Not Careful  
  
Duo: Hey I Have An Idea!  
  
Duo (Thinking): If I Get Into The Teachers Closet When He's Not There The Exams Are Sure To Be In One Of The Cupboards! Then I Can Find Out The Answers. I Should Do It Now Because The Teachers Not There  
  
(Duo Grabs Wufei And Drags Him Over)  
  
Duo: Wufei I'm Going To Break Into Mr. Cartwright's Room And Get The Answers To The History Test And Get The Answers  
  
Wufei: Well Why Do You Need Me? (Under His Breath) Are You To Weak?  
  
Duo: I Heard That One As Well! Now, I Need You To Look Out.  
  
(Skip Scene To A Deserted Corridor, We See Wufei Outside A Door Looking For People)  
  
(Wufei Can Hear Someone Coming He Opens Up The Door We Can See Duo Inside Looking In The Cupboards, There Are Papers Round The Floor)  
  
Wufei: Duo Someone's Coming, What Happened In Here? Did A Tornado Hit?  
  
(Duo Runs Outside Grabbing Wufei And Slamming The Door Behind Him. As A Girl Is Walks Past Duo Smiles At Her Very Calmly.)  
  
Duo: Ok I'm Going Back In Now Wufei.  
  
(Duo Goes In)  
  
Wufei: (Quietly) Weakling  
  
Duo (From Inside The Room): Stop saying I'm Weak!!!  
  
(Wufei Looks Round To The Right, When He Turns To His Left He See's Zechs  
  
Wufei: Ah! Oh, Hi Mr. Merquise.  
  
Zechs: What Are You Doing Here?  
  
Wufei: Nothing Sir, And Duo Definitely Isn't In This Room Looking For Our History Exam Papers, Opps!  
  
Zechs: All right Wufei Move Out Of The Way.  
  
(Wufei is Pushed Out Of The Way And Zechs Enters The Room)  
  
Zechs: All right Maxwell, Out Now.  
  
Duo: Good impression Of Merquise Wufei I Could Swear It Was Him  
  
Wufei: Uhh... Duo Its not  
  
(Duo Interrupts)  
  
Duo: I Found The Paper!  
  
(Duo Turns Round To See Zechs)  
  
Zechs: All Right You Two My Office Now!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok There's The End Of Part 2 R&R Please. I Hope You Like It.  



	3. 256 Times

I Do Not Own Gundam Wing Or Have Anything To Do With Its Creation.  
  
  
Saved By The Bell Gundam Wing Style Part 3  
  
With:  
Duo Maxwell as: Zack  
Heero Yuy as: Slater  
Wufei Chang as: Screech  
Relena Peacecraft as: Jesse  
Hilde Schbeiker as: Kelly  
Dorothy Catalonia as: Lisa  
Zechs Merquise as: Mr. Belding  
  
(Scene) Inside Zechs Office, We See Wufei And Duo Standing And Zechs Sitting Behind His Desk.  
  
(Zechs Is Looking Very Aggravated, He Walks Over To The Wall And Writes 256 On A Piece Of Paper Labelled "How Many Times Duo Has Been In Trouble")  
  
Zechs: I Don't Know What To Do With You Duo You Have Been In Trouble 256 Times This Year!  
  
Duo: Well Sir... (Sarcastically) It's Because I Miss You So Much  
  
(Zechs Doesn't Realise That Duo Is Being Sarcastic)  
  
Zechs: Oh, Thanks Duo, I Never Knew You Cared, But I'm Going To Have To Call Your Parents.  
  
Duo: Please Don't Drag Wufei Into This It Was All My Idea I Made Him Help.  
  
Zechs: Ok Wufei You May Leave  
  
(Wufei Runs Out)  
  
Duo (Under his Breath): Wait a Minute, What Am I Saying?!?! (Yells) No It Was All Wufie's Idea! He Made Me Do It!!!   
  
Zechs: Duo Stop Lying, Now I Am Going To Go Easy On You Since You Were Honest And Admitted That You Made Wufei Do It. You're Having Detention After School And You Have To Clean Up Mr. Cartwright's Room.  
  
Duo: Yes Sir  
  
(Duo Turns To Leave)  
  
Zechs: Oh And Duo, Anymore Of This And I Will Have To Call Your Parents.  
  
(Scene) We Are In The Hall Near The Lockers Again; It is Lunch And We See Wufei, Relena, Heero, Dorothy And Hilde Outside The Lockers. Duo Walks Over  
  
Duo: Hi Guys.  
  
Hilde: We Heard About You're Talk With Mr. Belding   
  
Wufei: What Happened?  
  
Duo: He Said I Had To Clean Up The Mess I Made Which I Did And I Have Detention After School  
  
Hilde: Oh, Poor Duo.  
  
(Hilde Walks Over And Gives Dup A Hug)  
  
Dorothy: Oh Well, At Least There's Only One Day Left Of School After Today Then It's Summer.  
  
Wufei: Hey Dorothy How Would You Like To Get To Go Out With Me Tonight?  
  
Dorothy: I Will Wufei... When All The Other Guys On The Planet Die.  
  
(Dorothy Walks Off)  
  
Wufei: That's Nearly A Yes.  
  
(Relena and Hilde Walk Off After Dorothy)  
  
Heero: I Don't Think Dorothy Is Ever Going To Say Yes Wufei.  
  
Duo: I Second That.  
  
Wufei: You Wait And See, She'll Say Yes Eventually. She Will Give In To My Greatness!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok There's Chapter 3 Done R&R, I Had To Change Some Characters So Now Its Like This:  
  
Duo Maxwell as: Zack  
Heero Yuy as: Slater  
Wufei Chang as: Screech  
Relena Peacecraft as: Jesse  
Hilde Schbeiker as: Kelly  
Dorothy Catalonia as: Lisa  
Zechs Merquise as: Mr. Belding  



	4. Detention And A Drawing

I Do Not Own Gundam Wing Or Saved By The Bell And I Don't Have Anything To Do With The Production Of Them.  
  
Saved By The Bell Gundam Wing Style Part 3  
  
With:  
Duo Maxwell as: Zack  
Heero Yuy as: Slater  
Wufei Chang as: Screech  
Relena Peacecraft as: Jesse  
Hilde Schbeiker as: Kelly  
Dorothy Catalonia as: Lisa  
Zechs Merquise as: Mr. Belding  
  
(Scene) Inside Zechs Office, We See Wufei And Duo Standing And Zechs Sitting Behind His Desk.  
  
(Zechs Is Looking Very Aggravated, He Walks Over To The Wall And Writes 256 On A Piece Of Paper Labelled "How Many Times Duo Has Been In Trouble")  
  
Zechs: I Don't Know What To Do With You Duo You Have Been In Trouble 256 Times This Year!  
  
Duo: Well Sir... (Sarcastically) It's Because I Miss You So Much  
  
(Zechs Doesn't Realise That Duo Is Being Sarcastic)  
  
Zechs: Oh, Thanks Duo, I Never Knew You Cared, But I'm Going To Have To Call Your Parents.  
  
Duo: Please Don't Drag Wufei Into This It Was All My Idea I Made Him Help.  
  
Zechs: Ok Wufei You May Leave  
  
(Wufei Runs Out)  
  
Duo (Under his Breath): Wait a Minute, What Am I Saying?!?! (Yells) No It Was All Wufie's Idea! He Made Me Do It!!!   
  
Zechs: Duo Stop Lying, Now I Am Going To Go Easy On You Since You Were Honest And Admitted That You Made Wufei Do It. You're Having Detention After School And You Have To Clean Up Mr. Cartwright's Room.  
  
Duo: Yes Sir  
  
(Duo Turns To Leave)  
  
Zechs: Oh And Duo, Anymore Of This And I Will Have To Call Your Parents.  
  
(Scene) We Are In The Hall Near The Lockers Again; It is Lunch And We See Wufei, Relena, Heero, Dorothy And Hilde Outside The Lockers. Duo Walks Over  
  
Duo: Hi Guys.  
  
Hilde: We Heard About You're Talk With Mr. Belding   
  
Wufei: What Happened?  
  
Duo: He Said I Had To Clean Up The Mess I Made Which I Did And I Have Detention After School  
  
Hilde: Oh, Poor Duo.  
  
(Hilde Walks Over And Gives Dup A Hug)  
  
Dorothy: Oh Well, At Least There's Only One Day Left Of School After Today Then It's Summer.  
  
Wufei: Hey Dorothy How Would You Like To Get To Go Out With Me Tonight?  
  
Dorothy: I Will Wufei... When All The Other Guys On The Planet Die.  
  
(Dorothy Walks Off)  
  
Wufei: That's Nearly A Yes.  
  
(Relena and Hilde Walk Off After Dorothy)  
  
Heero: I Don't Think Dorothy Is Ever Going To Say Yes Wufei.  
  
Duo: I Second That.  
  
Wufei: You Wait And See, She'll Say Yes Eventually. She Will Give In To My Greatness!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok There's Chapter 3 Done R&R, I Had To Change Some Characters So Now Its Like This:  
  
Duo Maxwell as: Zack  
Heero Yuy as: Slater  
Wufei Chang as: Screech  
Relena Peacecraft as: Jesse  
Hilde Schbeiker as: Kelly  
Dorothy Catalonia as: Lisa  
Zechs Merquise as: Mr. Belding  



	5. Run Duo Run!

I Do Not Own Gundam Wing Or Saved By The Bell And I Don't Have Anything To Do With The Production Of Them.  
  
Saved By The Bell Gundam Wing Style Part 4  
  
With:  
Duo Maxwell as: Zack  
Heero Yuy as: Slater  
Wufei Chang as: Screech  
Relena Peacecraft as: Jesse  
Hilde Schbeiker as: Kelly  
Dorothy Catalonia as: Lisa  
Zechs Merquise as: Mr. Belding  
  
(Scene) It Is After School. We See Duo Sitting At A Table Looking Bored. Someone Behind Duo Coughs, The Teacher (Mr. Cartwright) Looks Up.  
  
Mr. Cartwright: Now Don't Make Me Come Down There!  
  
Duo: (Quietly) Man This Is Boring  
  
(Duo Starts Drawing On A Piece Of Paper, About 5 minutes Later Duo Holds Up The Piece Of Paper)  
  
Duo: Finished.  
  
(We See The Piece Of Paper Has A Scribble On It Which Has Stink Lines Coming From it, It Is Labelled "Mr. Merquise")  
  
Mr. Cartwright: Let Me See That Piece Of Paper Mr. Maxwell.  
  
(Duo Looks Nervous)  
  
Duo: What Piece Of Paper?  
  
Mr. Cartwright: The Piece Of Paper You Have In Your Hand Mr. Maxwell  
  
Duo: (Sounding Surprised) OH! This Piece Of Paper!  
  
Mr. Cartwright: Yes That Piece Of Paper.  
  
Duo: I Thought You Meant  
  
(Duo Is Interrupted By Mr. Cartwright)  
  
Mr. Cartwright: Give Me The Paper Now, Or I Will Report You To Mr. Merquise  
  
(Duo Gets Up And Is About To Give The Piece Of Paper To Mr. Cartwright When The Bell Goes.)  
  
Duo: Bye Sir!  
  
(Outside Classroom)  
  
Duo: Saved By The Bell! (I Had To Put That In!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There You Go Part 4, I'm Sorry About The Length But I'm Tired And I'm Out Of Idea's For The Moment.  
  
Duo: Thanks For Getting Me Out Of That Jam Andi  
Me: No Problem Duo  
Duo: Now How About You Introduce Me To Your Sister?  
Me: You Stay Away From My Sister!  
(I Start To Chase Duo Round)  



	6. Duo's Braid + A Locker= Trouble

I Do Not Own Gundam Wing Or Saved By The Bell And I Don't Have Anything To Do With The Production Of Them, And Thanks To Gothic Valley Girl For The Idea Of The Locker Thing  
  
Saved By The Bell Gundam Wing Style Part 6  
  
With:  
Duo Maxwell as: Zack  
Heero Yuy as: Slater  
Wufei Chang as: Screech  
Relena Peacecraft as: Jesse  
Hilde Schbeiker as: Kelly  
Dorothy Catalonia as: Lisa  
Zechs Merquise as: Mr. Belding  
  
(Scene) We Are In The Hall With The Lockers In It We See Duo Putting Stuff In His Locker.  
Heero Walks Over To Him And Taps Him On The Shoulder As Duo Turns Round Heero Slams Duo's Locker Closed And Catches Duo's Braid In It  
  
Duo: Ouch My Hair!  
  
Heero: Haha!  
  
(Duo Tries To Turn Round To Unlock His Locker But He Can't Because When He Turns Round His Braid Is Pulled And It Hurts)  
  
Duo: How Am I Gonna Get Out Of This?!  
  
Heero: Give Me Your Locker Keys And I'll Unlock The Door For You.  
  
(Duo Gives Heero His Keys)  
  
Duo: Ok Now Unlock My Locker!  
  
Heero: You Are A Braided Baka Preppy  
  
(Heero Walks Off)  
  
Duo: What? You're Just Going To Leave Me Here!  
  
Heero (Off Camera): Yeah!  
  
(Duo Looks Round For Someone To Help But The Hall Is Deserted)  
  
Duo: Uh, Someone? HELP!!!!  
  
(About 1 Hour Later A Kid Pass's Duo, We See This Kid Is None Other Than Trowa!)  
  
Duo: Hey, Trowa!  
  
(Trowa Turns Round)  
  
Duo: Your Not Supposed To Be In This Fic  
  
Trowa: Andi Decided To Throw Me To Help You  
  
Duo: Oh, Well Can You Go Find Heero, I Would But I'm Kind Of Stuck Here  
  
Trowa: Ok.  
  
(Trowa walks Off)  
  
Duo: I'm Screwed  
  
(20 Minutes Later Quatre Walks On Screen)  
  
Duo: Quatre Your Not Meant To Be Here!  
  
Quatre: Andi Told Me To Come On To Keep You Gomany... Gomany?  
  
(Quatre Walks Off Camera The Camera Turns Round And We See Him Reading A Que-Card, Quatre Walks Back.  
  
Quatre: I Mean, Andi Sent Me to Keep You Company. Wasn't That Nice Of Him?  
  
Duo: It Would Be Nicer If He Got My Braid Out Of This Locker  
  
(Andi Walks Onstage)  
  
Andi: Hey I'm Doing My Best Here! If You Can Do Any Better I'd Like To See It!  
  
Duo: Ok, Ok You're Right  
  
Andi: Good  
  
(Andi Walks Off Stage)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's Chapter 6 done! Read And Review Please!  
  
Duo (Off Camera): Why Me? Why Does This Always Happen To Me?  
  
Andi: Shut Up Duo!  



	7. I'll Scream Untill I'm Sick!

I Do Not Own Gundam Wing Or Saved By The Bell And I Don't Have Anything To Do With The Production Of Them.  
  
Saved By The Bell Gundam Wing Style Part 7  
  
With:  
Duo Maxwell as: Zack  
Heero Yuy as: Slater  
Wufei Chang as: Screech  
Relena Peacecraft as: Jesse  
Hilde Schbeiker as: Kelly  
Dorothy Catalonia as: Lisa  
Zechs Merquise as: Mr. Belding  
  
(Scene) We Are In The Hall; Duo's Braid Is Still Stuck In His Locker. Quatre Is Beside Him.  
  
Duo: This Sucks! I Can't Even Sit Down, If I Do My Hair Gets Pulled!  
  
Quatre: Do You Want Me To Get You A Chair?  
  
Duo: Yes  
  
(Quatre Goes Into The Closest Room Picks Up A Chair And Walks Out. He Places The Chair Beside Duo Who Sits Down On The Chair)  
  
Duo: Thanks, I Wonder Where Heero Is Now?  
  
(We Now Go To The "Max" Heero Walks In He See's Wufei And Goes To Sit Beside Him He Hands Wufei The Keys To Duo's Locker)  
  
Heero: Wufei, Look After These, There The Keys To Duo's Locker.  
  
(Heero Gets Up And Walks Out. About Two Minutes Later Trowa Walks In, He Goes To Sit Beside Wufei.)  
  
Trowa: Hi Wufei, Have You Seen Heero?  
  
Wufei: Why Do You Want Him?  
  
Trowa: He Has Duo's Locker Keys.  
  
Wufei: Oh, He Definitely Didn't Give Them To Me, Opps!  
  
Trowa: Wufei Give Me The Keys  
  
Wufei: No!  
  
Trowa: I'll Get Dorothy To Go Out With You!  
  
Wufei: OK!  
  
(Wufei Hands Trowa The Keys, Trowa Walks Out The Door Quickly)  
  
Wufei: My Sweet Dorothy You Will Soon Be Mine (Wufei Sighs)  
  
(We Now Go To The Peacecraft Mansion)  
  
Relena: Zechs  
  
Zechs: What?  
  
Relena: Why Are You Always So Mean To Duo?  
Zechs: Because, He's An Idiot!  
  
Relena: Can't You Be Nice To Him, For Your Sister?  
  
Zechs: No  
  
Relena: If Your Not Nice To Him I'll Scream, I'll Scream Until I'm Sick!  
  
Zechs: I Refuse To Be Nice To... To... To That!  
  
(Relena Starts To Scream)  
  
  
There's Part 7 Done, Read And Review Please. Now Excuse Me While I Go Put In Ear Plugs So I Don't Have To Hear Relena Scream.  



	8. Watch out, Duo's About!

I Do Not Own Gundam Wing Or Saved By The Bell And I Don't Have Anything To Do With The Production Of Them.  
  
Saved By The Bell Gundam Wing Style Part 8  
  
With:  
Duo Maxwell as: Zack  
Heero Yuy as: Slater  
Wufei Chang as: Screech  
Relena Peacecraft as: Jesse  
Hilde Schbeiker as: Kelly  
Dorothy Catalonia as: Lisa  
Zechs Merquise as: Mr. Belding  
  
A/N: I Have Been In New York And Boston, So I Have Had No Access To A Computer, Which Is Why; I Haven't Updated My Fan Fic.  
  
(Scene) We Are At The Peacecraft Mansion, Relena Has Been Screaming For Ten Minutes.  
  
Zechs: I'll Be Nice To Him!  
  
(Relena Doesn't Hear Him)  
  
Zechs: Relena Stop Screaming!  
  
(Relena Still Doesn't Hear Him)  
  
Zechs: RELENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Relena Doesn't Stop)  
  
(Zechs Get Out A Megaphone.)  
  
Zechs: (Speaking Through Megaphone) Ok Relena I'll Try To Be Nice To Him!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Relena Stops Screaming Straight Away And Smiles)  
  
Relena: Thanks You  
  
(Scene) We Are In The Hall That Has Duo's Locker In It, We See Quatre And Duo In Mid-Conversation (Duos Braid Is Still In His Locker)  
  
Quatre: ...And That Is Why Zechs Hates You.  
  
Duo: And All This Time I Thought It Was Because Of All The Times I've Been In Trouble.  
  
(Trowa Suddenly Bursts Into The Hall With Duos Locker Key And Runs In. He Runs Into A Locker By Accident And Falls Down)  
  
Duo: You're As Bad As Wufei.  
  
Wufei (Off Camera): I Heard That Braided Baka!  
  
Duo: I'm A Braided Baka Am I!? Come Say That to My Face!  
  
Wufei: Maybe I Will, Later!  
  
(Two Big Men Take Wufei Away)  
  
Duo: Did You Get My Locker Keys?  
  
(Trowa Gets Up)  
  
(Trowa Nods)  
  
Duo: Yes! Open The Locker!  
  
(Trowa Opens The Locker)  
  
Duos: Watch Out Heero, Here I Come!  
  
(Duo Runs Off)  
  
(Andi Walks On Stage)  
  
Andi: What's Wrong With Him?  
  
Quatre: I Think He's a Bit Mad  
  
Andi: A Bit?  
  
Quatre: Ok A Lot  
  
Andi: That's More Like It!  
  
Duo (Yelling In The Distance): I'll Get You Next!  
  
Andi (Yelling After Duo): I'm So Scared!!  
  
(Duo Starts Running Back After Andi)  
  
Andi: Ahh!  
  
(Andi Runs Off)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There You Go, Part 8! Almost Done 10! Oh Well, I Had Better Go Hide So Duo Doesn't Find Me!  
  
Duo: You Can Run But You Cant Hide!!!  



	9. Subliminal Messages?

I Do Not Own Gundam Wing Or Saved By The Bell And I Don't Have Anything To Do With The Production Of Them.  
  
Saved By The Bell Gundam Wing Style Part 9  
  
With:  
Duo Maxwell as: Zack  
Heero Yuy as: Slater  
Wufei Chang as: Screech  
Relena Peacecraft as: Jesse  
Hilde Schbeiker as: Kelly  
Dorothy Catalonia as: Lisa  
Zechs Merquise as: Mr. Belding  
  
(Scene) Duo Is Still Running After Andi Madly  
  
(andi stops and duo trips over him)  
  
Andi: haha!   
  
(andi sticks out his tongue)  
  
duo: ahhh! i'll get you  
  
(andi starts running again)  
  
(scene) We're At The Peacecrat Mansion, We See Relena Sitting In A Chair Talking To Herself  
  
Relena: How Can I Get Zechs To Like Duo?   
  
(A Light Bulb Appears Above Relenas Head)  
  
Relena: I Know!   
  
(Scene) Relena Is In Her Room With Some Kind Of Tape Recorder  
  
Relena (Speaking To Herself): I'll Record A Beach Boy's Album For Zechs And Have A Subliminal Message On It!  
  
(Relena Picks Up The Phone And Rings Duo And Asks Him To Come Over)  
  
(Later)  
  
Duo: OK Relena, What Did You Want Me For?  
  
Relena: I Wanted To Make Something For Zechs, All I Need You To Do Is Talk Into This Microphone And Say Good Stuff About Yourself  
  
Duo: Thats Easy  
  
(Duo Grabs The Microphone)  
  
Relena: Go  
  
Duo: Duo Maxwell Is A Good Kid, Duo Maxwell Is A Good Student, Duo Maxwell Is The Son You Never Had, Duo Maxwell Should Get A Party Every Day At The School.  
  
(Later)  
  
(Relena Is Walking Up To Zechs)  
  
Relena: Zechs, Heres A Tape I Made For You, It's A Tape Of The Beach Boys!  
  
Zechs: Does It Have California(Sp?) Girl On It And What Do You Want?  
  
Relena: It Has California Girl On It And I Dont Want Anything  
  
Zechs: O Ok  
  
(Zechs Get Out A Tape Player And Puts Some Headphones On And Starts Listening To It)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Theres Part 9! I'm Sorry It Took So Long, But I've Had Writers Block And That's Also The Reason It's So Short It Wont Take Long For me To Write The Next Part  
But Even If it Does I Wont Give Up On The Story  
  
Duo: What Was That Tape For?  
  
Andi: Oh You'll See MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Duo (Sounding A Bit Scared): OK... 


End file.
